Concrete Girl
by punk162
Summary: Akira was forced to join Seigaku team to play tennis but theirs a problem: she was a girl and the only way to solve this problem was to let akira act as a boy. Would she be able to join seigaku without them noticing her? Just read and review. :


_This is my first fanfic, so please don't be too rude..._

_Ahehehe just kidding! _

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Prince of Tennis

**Title: Concrete Girl**

**Chapter 1(Akira the new guy?)**

**Someone's Pov**

I felt something shaking. I just don't know what that is. My eyes are still closed. It's still early to wake up. I feel that I can't stand up just yet. Aww… 2 more minutes. Sheesh. Oooh!… Now, I know what's happening. I opened my eyes. It's quite hard to open my eyes, actually. And I saw my older brother trying to wake me up. "Wha—what?"

"Hey wake up! It's your first day of school and you must prepare! And remember you have to go to the principal's office to get your schedule."

Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. By the way what time is it now? I looked at the clock and saw that it was 6:59 in the morning. I have to be there at 7:30. Aww… It's still early. I can still rest for 10 mins. I yawned and slowly lay down.

"Oh no you don't" My brother said. "You've gone a long way and you can't let it go away just because you're sleepy." He said as if he was my mom.

My mom… If it weren't for her photos, she wouldn't even know her face. It's such a pain to remember that I was the one to be blame of her death (Her mother died giving birth to akira but before that she had told her father that Akira would be her name even if she was a girl). Aww. I tried to get that out of my head. And I looked at my older brother. He's 5 years older than me. He takes care of me, really well. I was about to return to sleep when I realized that my brother, Kyoshiro, is really striving hard for me. I can already smell my breakfast. It smells like pancakes. And I can also smell chocolate. I saw a smile on my brother's face and decided to stand up and eat. "Okay, alright!" I said, pretending to be annoyed.

Akira lived with her father in America. But suddenly her father sent her to Japan with his brother. Both she and his brother didn't know why they were sent to Japan but cannot ask their father why.

7:00am

Akira came down the stairs wearing the boy's uniform (she also wore something to flatten down the chest area).

Kyoshiro stared at Akira. By the look in his face, he really doesn't like the way her sister is wearing the boy's uniform. (Their father told them that Akira should act as a boy and enroll to the tennis club at seishun gakuen when they arrive at Japan. They really were puzzled about the way their father was planning but they really didn't questioned it. Besides Akira, really don't want to wear skirt. In America, she doesn't wear any kind of skirt that's why her brother always teased her as a boy.)

"What?" she said with a shrug, before she seated herself down onto the chair.

"Ugh I can't take this! What is dad up to? Why do you have to do this? Is dad going crazy? Look at you! You really look like a boy. If I weren't your brother, I would really think that you're a boy."

"Ugh! Shut up! You know dad he won't talk even if he is being tortured to death let's just wait. And besides I'm more comfortable wearing this uniform."

"You're right why would I worry. Besides, you really look like a boy and not to mention that you act more boyish than I am. Ahehehe! I remember when you were still in grade school dad was always visiting the guidance office because you had a fight or you bully some of the students their. That's why almost all the student's their were afraid of you. Ahehehe!" (With a chibi form laughing with her hands supporting his stomach because, he was laughing aloud)

"Ugh! Shut up! They were the once who started the fight! And they were teasing me! Jeez, why am I stuck with a moron? I'd rather live with my friends at least their more mature than you are!" (With her finger pointing at his brother.)

"Is that so? Maybe that's why dad sent us here in Japan to teach you a lesson and you would be away with your unworthy friends. Because you always go out without dad's permission and not to mention that, you also drink and smoke! (His face was now serious looking at her face.)

"Ugh! Shut up! I only drink occasionally and I smoke to calm me down when I'm nervous. I go out without dad's permission cause it's no use if I ask him or not. He's to busy on his papers so why should I bother."

-Silence-

"Oh well! Just finish you're breakfast you'll be late for school."(Kyoshiro now with his cheerful face)

"Okay! Hey sorry for what I had just said a while ago?"

"Nyah! Forget it. You better get going or you'll be late."

"Okay! See you later! Moron." she shouted over her shoulder.

"Bye! Jerk!" he replied in a loud voice.

(Sorry bout that but that's just the way they call each other. Ahehehe! Even if they are in front of their dad, they're used to it.)

"Hey, jerk take care! Don't do anything stupid it's just your first day! Always keep that in mind!

"Okay! I will!"

_**At School**_

"We have a new student who has just transferred here. Mr. Nobunaga, please introduce yourself." The teacher implied to the amused girl. _'Whoa! Just call me Akira instead it really is awkward being called as Mr. you know! _Akira talking to her self as if the professor would really hear her talking that. However, she stood up straightening her jacket before introducing herself. (Good thing she had the voice changer her father had given to her. She won't have a problem in talking in front of her classmates.)

"Ohayo. I'm Akira Nobunaga from America, nice meeting you all." (Good thing she don't need to change her name. She was still thankful about it. Calling her in other name really is awkward.)

"Thank you, Nobunaga. Your place is..." He consulted the seating plan. "Next to Kikumaru Eiji." He directed me to the seat next to the red headed boy. Who was talking animatedly to the boy next to him. He had light brown hair, just as short but not feathered out like Kikumaru's hair. His eyes were somewhat funny… squinted close to shut…he had a slight smile too. It was a bit creepy. I nodded. And with that, I sat down, ignoring the things zooming around the classroom. Girls chatting about their new classmate. 'Really it's kinda annoying if you're being talked behind your back! If I were in America I would have knock their lights off!'

Good thing Fiji-sensei, finally picked up his lesson where I had interrupted, I felt like the weight of the stares lessened.

Class was over. In a short time, she felt like she had known Eiji all her life. The redheaded boy was at his bouncy best today, talking non-stop in between classes and generally explaining the school in a very roundabout sort of way. _'Ahehehe does this guy never run out of energy talking? Jeez! Did this guy ate a bowl full of sugar at breakfast today? He is too energetic!'_

Eiji went out with the person with a creepy smile. She decided that it would be nice to try her hand at autonomy and go out there too. She asked Eiji if it is okay to join them. As expected, he was glad and showed "him" around the school with Fuji. Akira was introduced to Eiji's other friends at the tennis court were Eiji told him that he was also in the tennis team.

'This is Kunimitsu Tezuka. He is the captain of the Seigaku Regulars."

"That little one is Echizen Ryoma, and the one beside him is Momoshiro Takeshi."

"That's Inui Sadaharu, the manager for our team. That's Oishi Syouichiroh, the vice-captain of the team, and also my doubles partner." Eiji explained while Akira nodded.

"That's Kaidou Kaoru, also known as the Viper/Mamushi, and that's Kawamura Takashi. And that's about it, I think. Did you get all that, Akira?" Eiji asked.

"Of course" _'When it comes to memorizing names that's my specialty.Ahehehe'_. Akira laugh. Tezuka pulled out a literature book and started to read.

"If you'll excuse me." was all he said before heading to his locker.

'_Hmm, I didn't know their captain is a kind of human ice block but oh well.'_ Akira talked to her self.

"Hey, are you interested in Tennis?"

_'HELL NO! I'd rather play drums than tennis. Tennis is boring! If it weren't for my father, I would still be playing in my drums. And I still have to defeat my brother or else I won't be able to prove them that I'm strong!'_

"Yup. I used to play with my brother, by the way, excuse my poor Japanese, but I'm not quite used to speak since I live in America." Akira said.

"Saa, that's okay, you'll get accustomed to it again eventually." said Eiji.

"Do you think he'd be a good tennis player?" Eiji remarked.

"Who knows?"

**_At home_**

_Akira's Pov_

"I'm Home…" I said as I walk in our house. No one answered. Hmmm, where could he be?

I placed my bag down on the table before going to my room. I searched for them in the living room. There were only couches, a square table, the television and other decorations, but no living object to be found. Ahehehe. What a statement! Of course, there are living things there. There are plants. The kitchen was as empty as the living room. "Hey!" I yelled. I waited for someone to answer, but still, no answer came. "Where could have they gone to!" Phew! What a day!

I went near the fridge and opened it. I wasn't really hungry or thirsty. This is so nice. I just stood in front of the open fridge. It's so cool! Okay, that's enough. I closed the fridge door and noticed a piece of paper. I took it.

_Akira_

_If you are wondering where I might be I'll be at my classmates house his having a party. Sorry, I didn't wait for you. There's still food left on the refrigerator if you are hungry. Just don't throw parties while I'm not yet home. I'll be back around midnight. And oh, don't mind waiting for me._

_Your bro:p_

'Oh well! At least no one will bother me in my homework. After that, I need to practice tennis to defeat that moron. Ugh, I really wish I could defeat him. Just once!'

'Damn this suck! I need to practice tennis just for that stupid moron! I'd rather play drums than play tennis. Tennis sucks!'

_**Buzz! Buzz!**_

"Huh? I thought my Brother's coming home late? Oh well! At least now I can practice with him in tennis."

"Wait a minute! My brother has his own keys. Damn who could that be?

Akira glanced from the window and saw a boy and a girl standing there. Akira sighed as though relieving herself from stress.

Opened the door and was stunned. She recognizes that person!

'Oh crap what the hell is he doing here?'

_**To be continued…..**_

So what do you think? Please review. Sorry I have to edit this story again I kinda have to or else I'll be in big trouble. Ahehehe. You must have to read the next chapter to know who the guy is. Ahehehe. So see ya!


End file.
